plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargantuars' Feast
225px |cost = 11 |class = Crazy |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |tribe = Gourmet Gargantuar Trick |ability = Make 3 random Gargantuars in random Lanes. |flavor text = This party doesn't make reservations.}} Gargantuars' Feast is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 11 to play, and its ability makes 3 random zombies on random lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Gourmet Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Make 3 random Gargantuars in random lanes. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description This party doesn't make reservations. Update history Update 1.16.10 * |11 }} Strategies With Due to its high brain cost, it can be hard to play and therefore is rarely used. However, using multiple Gentleman Zombies and Gargologists can easily allow the player to play this earlier. Keep in mind that if there are 2 or less empty lanes, this trick is less cost-effective than playing two Gargantuars individually. Therefore, it is best to play this trick if there are at least three empty lanes. Since it is in the gourmet tribe, Cheese Cutter has a chance to Conjure this trick and make it slightly cheaper. If you manage to play this, you will most likely win, as you will get three zombies of the most powerful tribe in the game as soon as you make 10 brains. Due to being a Gargantuar trick, Z-Mech can combine this with Gargologist and/or Zombology Teacher, allowing him to play Gargantuars' Feast as early as turn 9. Impfinity can play Mixed-Up Gravedigger on the next turn, as he will hide all Gargantuars plus himself in gravestones, resetting their stats and all damage done to them during the previous turn, as well as re-activating Rodeo Gargantuar or Zombot 1000's ability, if there are any. Electric Boogaloo can support these Gargantuars by using boosting tricks or Loudmouth, or even instant-kill tricks. However, only follow this strategy if your opponent survives the turn you played Gargantuars' Feast. However, the best hero to use Gargantuars' Feast is Professor Brainstorm, as he has access to cards specializing in ramping up brains. For example, playing Brain Vendor in Medulla Nebula can allow you to earn 2 extra brains, making it easier to play Gargantuars' Feast as early as turn 9. You can also play Cryo-Brain to slowly ramp up brains in order to play Gargantuars' Feast slightly earlier. However, this card is very luck-based, meaning you can end up as lucky as getting a Zombot 1000 or unfortunate enough to get a Wannabe Hero when you are low on health. Therefore, only use it if you are in need for some Gargantuars. While ground and heights lanes have an equal chance of making any Gargantuar, if the aquatic lane is chosen or is one of the few lanes available, the Gargantuar made will always be a Deep Sea Gargantuar due to it being the only Gargantuar with the Amphibious trait. If you have Unlife of the Party on the field, he can boost himself by up to +3 /+3 when you use this trick. This is the list of Gargantuars you can get from this card arranged by brain cost: *Frankentuar *Gargantuar Mime *Hippity Hop Gargantuar *Imp-Throwing Gargantuar *Smashing Gargantuar *Supernova Gargantuar *Surprise Gargantuar *Cursed Gargolith * *Gargantuar-Throwing Gargantuar *Defensive End *Gas Giant *King of the Grill *Wizard Gargantuar *Nurse Gargantuar *Rodeo Gargantuar *Wannabe Hero *Zombot 1000 Against This card is rarely used, so the player should only worry a little about this card being played. However, when the time comes, the player has a very little chance of properly dealing with it. The player should try and quickly defeat any zombie hero with the Crazy class just in case this happens. Should you survive the attack after the trick, using plants like or The Great Zucchini could help lower the threat. In the worst case scenario, use to destroy some of the Gargantuars if the player is using a hero. Since all Gargantuars have 4 strength or more, using should be able to get rid of all those spawned Gargantuars easily assuming the player survived the onslaught. Beware, Doom-Shroom will also destroy your strong plants if you use it. Grapes of Wrath can also help ease the situation, as it can provide an easy 6 damage to the zombie hero if one of the made Gargantuars has destroyed it. If you see the zombie hero saving up 11 brains, there is a high chance that they are about to use this trick, so prepare your defense against it. If you can, use Brainana to take away all of the zombie hero's brains or play Dark Matter Dragonfruit or even Forget-Me-Nuts to delay the usage of Gargantuars' Feast. Another way to avoid letting someone play this card is to defeat the opponent before turn 11, because it is a death trap, especially if your opponent is a Crazy hero (keep in mind that heroes can also acquire this card via Mad Chemist or Triplication, while heroes can acquire this card via Cheese Cutter and King of the Grill). Gallery 666Gargantuars.png|Gargantuars' Feast's statistics GargantuarsFeastNewCard.jpg|Gargantuars' Feast's card GargantuarsFeastCardImage.png|Gargantuars' Feast's card image HD Gargantuar's Feast.png|HD Gargantuars' Feast look at zomboss' bulbous head as he's ringing for the gargs to show up.png|Gargantuars' Feast's textures Gargantuars' Feast Zomboss.png|Gargantuars' Feast being played GargFeastIdle.gif|Gargantuars' Feast's idle animation 0133de34de3e8018b01f28629bbeb0f10182997448.jpg|Three Rodeo Gargantuars made by Gargantuars' Feast Old GargantuarFeaster.PNG|Wizard Gargantuar, Smashing Gargantuar, and Rodeo Gargantuar made by Gargantuar's Feast Three Zombots on the field (Extremely rare ).png|Three Zombot 1000s made by Gargantuars' Feast ThreeDeepSeasGargantuarsFromGargsFeast.PNG|Three s made by Gargantuars' Feast Pvzh16.jpg|Immorticia with Gargantuars' Feast (which was Conjured by Mad Chemist) Receiving Gargantuar's Feast.png|The player receiving Gargantuars' Feast from a Premium Pack before update 1.6.27 GargFeastGIF.gif|Gargantuars' Feast being played (animated) Gargantuars' Feast silhouette.png|Gargantuars' Feast's silhouette Receiving Gargantuars' Feast.png|The player receiving Gargantuars' Feast from a Premium Pack GargFeastCards.PNG|Gargantuars' Feast's card gigargfeast.jpg|Gigantic Gargantuars' Feast due to a glitch Trivia *At 11 (previously 12)-cost ( ), it is the most expensive card and the only card over 10-cost for the entire game history. *A glitch fixed in 1.16.10 used to show the message asking the player to choose a lane to move to if Surprise Gargantuar was made even if there were less than 2 open lanes. If there are no open lanes for Surprise Gargantuar to move to, the game used to simply softlock. *Dr. Zomboss seems to be shorter than usual in the card's animation. *Dr. Zomboss' sprite from this trick is reused in the advertisement for the Feastivus Bundle, where he holds Exploding Fruitcake. Category:Tricks Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies